<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice by dragonwings948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182870">Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948'>dragonwings948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020, Friendship, New Planets, Sunrises, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Evelyn arrive on a planet with a brilliant sunrise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sixth Doctor &amp; Evelyn Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor stepped out into bracing, cold air. He shivered, but it was a good feeling; to a time lord like him, the icy cold felt quite nice.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I told you to bundle up,” he called back into the TARDIS.</p><p>Evelyn Smythe shuffled through the open door wrapped in a large, fluffy brown coat. “I can’t say I like the style of this coat, but it <em>is </em>warm.” Her eyes widened with wonder as she looked past the Doctor. He turned, taking the moment to appreciate their surroundings. The sky was still dark, the horizon painted with the fuzzy yellow glow of early morning light.</p><p>“Mountains?” Evelyn asked. “I hope you’re not expecting me to go on a hike.”</p><p>“They’re not <em>quite </em>mountains,” the Doctor said with a smile as he gazed at the rugged peaks all around them. “Watch. Any moment now…”</p><p>The sun finally made its grand appearance, castling rays of brilliant purples and pinks into the sky. The “mountains” reflected the light, spreading beams of rainbows over the entire landscape.</p><p>Evelyn gasped. “Ice,” she said. “They’re made entirely of ice!”</p><p>The Doctor chuckled. “Yes, and isn’t it beautiful?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>